


Aftermath: In Which Jhiro Doesn't Learn his Lesson

by TentaChicken



Category: League of Legends, Original Work
Genre: It's this dude again and i cant stop writing this sick fuck apparently, M/M, im sorry for clogging up the jhin tag with practically unrelated thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 11:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TentaChicken/pseuds/TentaChicken
Summary: Directly after the previous story, Jhiro (you know, the alternate version of Bloodmoon Jhin that I have that I can't even really explain anymore) is dealing with the consequences of his actions. But just like all good folks, he doesn't learn and fucks up again.This is considered to be heavily OOC to Jhin's actual character. But... I don't know. Lol.Warnings: Rape, Violence, etc. Not as bad as the last one, and not as long too.





	Aftermath: In Which Jhiro Doesn't Learn his Lesson

Jhiro spent the first few hours of his day trying to find the energy to wake up. It seemed like it was very difficult to do even the most meaningless of tasks lately. When he tried to figure out the exact reason, he couldn’t really pinpoint it.

Finally he dragged himself up from the floor. Yuji wasn’t very happy to share his bed anymore, so he had to make do with the cold hard floor. Jhiro didn’t mind, he was used to sleeping on cold dirt with beetles crawling where they pleased. But, he had to admit; he did miss the comforting warmth of Yuji’s presence, his soft curves...

With a snarl he walked out of the room and slammed the door on his way out. It seemed like the house was mostly empty, not including Darian who was fast asleep on the couch as usual. Perhaps he got into another argument with Jeric, and Jhiro scoffed at the pathetic display. He then remembered he had been sleeping on the floor for the past few days, and immediately stopped his scoffing.

He left the house. There was nothing else to do there, nothing he could do to vent out his frustrations. _I mean, I could rip out that fat slob’s intestines out and do some redecorating, but Jeric wouldn’t hesitate to get… rid of me_. Jhiro was hesitant to push his luck too far. Even though his creation was to break Jeric apart, he’s become more than his initial mission. He enjoyed living, perhaps a bit too much.

However, it was time to return to doing the things he enjoyed. Things that suited his primal and violent nature, things that could breathe life into him, other than tormenting Yuji until he was to tears. Jhiro flexed his claws and sneered. First however, he needed to find prey. He made his way to the forest, and began to run, no clear destination in mind.

It had been a while he had truly felt free. Feeling the dirt kick up as he ran, the leaves crunching under his steps. The air was liberating, Jhiro breathed in deeply as he charged forward towards a small clearing. He slowly lowered his pace and leaned against a tree, taking a quick rest from his runner’s high.

That was when he heard a soft crinkle of leaves. Jhiro whipped towards the source of the sound and found himself eye to eye with a curious half bird, half human creature, like a harpy.

“Hello!” He chirped gleefully, not noticing Jhiro was breathing heavily, his exhaustion from the run far gone. “I’m lost. My name is Patri. Can you help me?”

Jhiro was silent, bewildered at how easily this curious specimen had just strolled up to his open arms. His hands were shaking, yet the bird did not seem to notice anything strange and continued talking.

“Heh heh… Alone, I see. What is your name?” Patri asked, cocking his head. He flapped his wings briefly, as if to stretch out his arms, and then returned to staring into Jhiro’s eyes. Upon noticing the menacing glint in them, his cheerful tone wavered into an almost cautious one. “Oh… mister, are you alright?”

It was sudden. Jhin lunged out his clawed hand and gripped the harpy’s soft, tender neck. With a squeak, Patri clawed at the hand choking him, but the grip was too powerful. Jhiro could feel the muscles in Patri’s neck frantically moving under his skin, and couldn’t help but smile.

“Mi-mister, please!” Patri managed, squawking. “Nick won’t like this!”

“I do not know who Nick is.” Jhiro said quietly, dragging Patri by the neck and forced him against the tree. “But I do not care what he’s going to say about this.” He licked his fangs, and lunged towards Patri’s neck, tearing at the convulsing flesh and muscle. Patri’s scream reminded him of Yuji’s and he could feel a tingling sensation course through his body. The blood dripping down the neck stained Patri’s feathers beautifully, like paint splatters on a duck feather pillow.

“W-why?” Patri gasped, trying to fight back his attacker but to no avail. Jhiro had a difficult time keeping his instinct to get the vile act over and done with, but he wanted to relish watching the pain and terror in his victim’s eyes. It made him feel _powerful_ , it made him feel _good_ , and he knew that he needed it.

He leaned it and licked some of the blood, trickling down onto Patri’s bare chest. “Because I love this.” Jhiro said quietly, his voice shaking with anticipation. “I love it too much to not do it.”

“That’s mean!” Patri cried, kicking his legs around, and managed to push Jhiro away. Even so, Patri whimpered in fear and wasn’t able to lift himself from his position against the tree. “No one likes mean people…”

“I don’t care.” Jhiro snarled, slowly making his way back towards Patri.

“This is why you don’t have friends, mister!” Patri howled, as Jhiro tightly gripped Patri’s arm, drawing blood. “… This is why you are alone.”

“That’s it, I’m done waiting.” Jhiro snarled, and slammed Patri against the tree. Patri’s whimpering grew louder as he felt Jhiro’s hardened groin rub against his rear. Fearing the worst, Patri struggled more, trying to flap his wings furiously.

“No, no! Please!” He begged, sobbing, his tears flowing down the trails of blood over his neck. “Please mister… please.”

Jhiro showed no mercy with his victim. It was rough and harsh, and Jhiro felt his feral instincts take over as he dominated Patri despite his pleas. The terrified cries only turned him on more, and Jhiro finally came with a violent yell and made him clench his claws around Patri’s arm so hard he was almost certain he had twisted it. By now, Patri was crying softly, no longer trying to fight back. Looking down at him, Jhiro felt a sudden wave of unease. The scene was familiar and it didn’t bring positive vibes along with it.

Patri eventually seemed to have passed out. Jhiro had initially planned to finish all the way through, and eat some of the feathered freak for an early lunch, but something in his stomach soured his plans. He removed himself from Patri, and quickly cleaned up as much blood as he could with his tongue. Even the blood seemed to carry a more sour taste, rather than the pleasing salty sweetness he was used to. Jhiro glanced back at Patri’s body, his chest faintly rising and falling to show he was still alive. He had no intention of finishing him off now, although he should. It was never a good idea to leave enemies alive to get a second chance.

The thought of having a frenzied enemy try to hunt him down to take revenge would have pleased him, but Jhiro felt oddly concerned. It was unlike him, and it made him very uncomfortable. He began to walk away from his scene of crime when he could hear Patri gurgling something softly.

“…Nick….”

That wasn’t a good sign. Jhiro was unsure of who this Nick person was, but if he found him, he would never forgive what he did to his friend. With a sigh, he decided to deal with it later. The thought still nagged him though, why did he not enjoy this potential dangerous threat? It would have invigorated him, perhaps a few weeks ago.

Turning to take one last glance at Patri, their eyes met. Jhiro frowned, and felt himself feel… disgusting. He shook his head and ran away, heading anywhere but there. It took a few minutes to realize why he felt so disgusted with himself. Jhiro felt something he hated feeling. Shame.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you are wondering who Patri and Nick are, they are two characters I never really developed. I had a story for them, but unfortunately gave up. Lol. However, you could say that Patri is Vastayan. It could make some sense? It doesn't matter too much.
> 
> Why do I keep posting these, I don't know.


End file.
